


Never My Love

by Anonymous



Series: Star Trek Flowstates [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Star Trek Flowstates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You ask me if there’ll come a time when I will grow tired of you?Never my love.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Series: Star Trek Flowstates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142942
Kudos: 1
Collections: ExperiMental





	Never My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periwinklepromise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/gifts).



She reached down for her gown before stepping out of the bed. She’d never slept with a woman before, and here beside her snoozing was her best friend and a prominent member of the crew, and a bridge officer besides.

Delicately placing a well-manicured foot to the floor, she deftly slipped into the gown and tiptoed towards the head.

First, she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. After scrubbing her face, she brushed her hair. At this point, she decided she may as well take a shower.

Shower complete, she contemplated her makeup free face. Choosing eyeliner only, she decided she could touch up her makeup later in her own quarters. She put her hair up in a simple, tidy updo.

With any luck, she could programme a fresh uniform and slide into her boots and slip out into the corridor without waking up her bunkmate.

Stepping out from the head with a towel wrapped round her, she padded towards the synthesiser.

“Chris, come back to bed. We’re off-duty today and you promised to have lunch with me on the starbase during R & R.”

Christine contemplated Ny’s unguarded, lazy expression and found her resolve melt. She strode purposefully over toward the bunk and leaned over to place delicate kisses over Ny’s brow, cheek, chin and lips.

“What’s say I get us some breakfast first, sweet?,” Chris suggested.

“You’re saying you weren’t trying to sneak out on me after all, Sug?”

“No, I’m not,” Chris admitted with a nervous chuckle, “but you know me, always self-sabotaging when it comes to matters of the heart.”

Ny smiled brightly at the shy, awkward nurse. It was going to be great breaking her out of her shell.

“Go on, boo,” Ny said, punctuating with a quick pucker of her lips in Christine’s direction. “Get us some breakfast. You know what I like. Don’t forget the coffee.”

“Never, my love,” Christine said, sending a conspiratorial wink to Ny before she programmed a uniform selection into synthesiser.

“Never, my love.”

Ny began humming a few bars of the old tune as she watched with appreciation as the nurse shrugged into her fresh pantyhose.

**Author's Note:**

> Never, My Love by the Association (Addrisi)


End file.
